Naruto and Kurama
by Somethinggoodandbad
Summary: A collection of one shots about Naruto and Kurama. Sometimes with other tailed beasts. Please read [Insert puppy dog eyes here]


**Tailed Beast Speaking/Thinking**

_Naruto Thinking/Talking to tailed beasts_

Normal Talk

——————————————————————————

**Hey Naruto **

Naruto stop suddenly in the middle of the street as he's walking towards the Hokage's tower. He entered his mind to where Kurama resides.

_What is it Kurama?_

**The others want to talk to us. **

_Oh? Why? Is something wrong? _

**Nothings wrong, we just want to tell you that Shukaku is going crazy and is going on a killing rampage. **Matatabi explained.

_So, what new? _Naruto answered back with a sigh.

**HAHAHA I'M GOING TO KILLL YOU ALL!!!! **Shukaku shouted from somewhere in his mind.

_GODS, WHAT THE HELL!? _Naruto shouted to Kurama as he mind space rattles.

_Where's Shukaku? I don't see him anywhere? _

**I kicked him into another part of your mind cause he was making too much noise, I always preferred it quite here. **Kurama answered and shrugged his shoulders.

_Why didn't you try to help him? _

**Because I thought you might want to do that. I was deing considerate, you should be greatfull, after all, where would you be without me? **

_You considerate, please, you use to want to take over my body! _

**That's was only a few times and now I try to do something nice for you and this is how you repay me, talk about inconsiderate! **

That's when Naruto became irritated and started to shout at Kurama. But the other tailed beast knew that their argument was pointless and decided to continue their time talking to each other.

**This sound personal between them, come on guys, we'll just have to fix Shukaku ourselves. **Kokuho told the others.

**Yeah, your right we should let them solve this out themselves. **Chomei agreed.

**This makes me miss Bee! And that's saying a lot cause he's always so reckless and that rapping and seriously make anyone go crazy. **Gyuuki said.

**I kinda agree with Kurama since we've finally been freed. **Goku said.

**Well... He isn't really free... **Isobu said as he looked at the fighting dual.

**Yeah, but we all know he likes it better this way. **Saiken said.

**They both likes it this way. **Matatabi said.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

**They'll never going to admitted, cause they're both stubborn as hell and either of them wants to damage their pride. **Gyuuki told everyone.

**Ha! No kidding! That STUPID FOX KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT THAT HIS KIT WAS GOING HAVE A HEADACHE!! **Shukaku said as he walked into the 'meeting room' and sat down with the others.

**Weren't you just crazy a few seconds ago? **Matatabi asked.

**Meee, it was one of those sudden urges. It was only temporary. **

_OH! SO I'M THE ONE THAT'S INCONSIDERATE! YOU JUST SHOVED A CRAZY TAILED BEAST INTO A PART OF MY MIND AND HE PROBABLY MESSED UP THAT PART OF MY MIND AND YOU. DON'T. CARE. AND YOU CALLED ME THE INCONSIDERATE ONE? _Naruto shouted at Kurama in he background.

**Well in order to have a mind to mess up, YOU HAVE TO HAVE A MIND IN THE FIRST PLACE! And you've shown clearly that you don't have a mind or heart cause you clearly don't know when someone is being CONSIDERATE! **Kurama roared.

Gyuuki couldn't take it anymore and yelled. **ENOUGH! **

**You two need to make up. Naruto, you know that Kurama was just doing what's best for you and you should understand that's better than anyone else. And Kurama, you should stop being so blunt with him, if you're doing something for his own good then you should just tell him. Cause everyone knows that sometimes Naruto is very dense. **

The other looked at the two and waited to see what would happen. Then a few seconds later Naruto looked at Kurama.

_I..I'm sorry, thanks for caring. _Then he walked up to Kurama and held out his fist.

**Naruto... **Kurama looked at him for a second and bumped his own fist with Naruto's and a smile spread over his face.

Naruto cracked a large smile of his own then turned to look at Gyuuki.

_I'm not that dense, ya know. _

Everyone laughed and looked at Naruto.

**Ya totally not dense. **Everyone chorused.

Kurama roared with laughter and then everyone joined in surrounding him like they had inside his mind during the war, all laughing and smiling together, even Shukaku.

——————————————————————————

AN: This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoyed. This has been on my mind for quite sometime now and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had as I was writing it. I know this isn't very good yet, but I'll try to make more and hopefully better, if this one gets enough likes. Oh and I'm sorry if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes. If you have any questions, suggestions or criticisms please let me know. Thank you so much for reading!

-Somethinggoodandbad


End file.
